Sheldon
The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg|Sheldon tries small talk with Penny. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon waking up Penny in her bedroom. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Goth8.jpg|Penny is dancing while making breakfast. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is Sheldon's guest. The weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon presenting Penny her Cooper Coupons. PennyPhys.jpg|Penny being taught "a little Physics" by Sheldon. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over the salesman's job at the computer store. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. Qw16.png|He heard a noise in Penny's apartment. Zaz10.jpg|Doing his laundry. Must be Saturday night. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here. Soki1.jpg|Penny applying Vick's Vaporub. Veg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty... Worksongnano.jpg|Sheldon making "Penny Blossoms" with Penny. Loom6.jpg|First drive with Sheldon. Your check engine light is on. Loom5.jpg|Penny's first ride with Sheldon. Cut8.png|Sheldon getting a haircut from Penny. Cut19.png|Penny first thing in the morning. Cut25.png|Sheldon getting advice from Penny. Cut14.png|Sheldon getting a haircut from Penny. Cut1.png|Sheldon and Penny. TF16.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Urn4.png|That urn is disgusting. Sent it back. TF19.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. TF23.jpg|Finding his spot at Penny's place. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6 1280 (1).jpg|Sheldon having dinner with Penny. TF8.jpg|Sheldon talking to Penny about Leonard. Tu8.png|The last gasp. Tu7.png|Penny's car breaks down. Zombie5.jpg|Sheldon taking the intimacy test with Penny. Zombie3.jpg|Sheldon talking intimacy with Penny. Den19.png|Penny helping Sheldon. Tu6.png|Coming home from the drug store. Tu5.png|Coming home from the drug store. Bye13.jpg|Penny trying to get Sheldon to go to Arthur's funeral. OR1.jpg|Performing yoga with Penny to relax while on vacation. OR10.jpg|Come on, Sheldon! IWL3.png|Penny trying to get Sheldon to kiss her. LaundryRoomLust.png|Penny trying to seduce Sheldon in Amy's "what if" story. MrsZack5.png|Do our traditions mean nothing to you? Loom4.jpg|Shopping with Sheldon. Loom3.jpg|Out grocery shopping with Penny. Stage10.jpg|Penny role-playing a wino. Stage9.jpg|Sheldon doing his mother's part in his "Star Trek" skit. Stage1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gamma10.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Tend6.jpg|Sitting at the Cheesecake Factory bar. Tend4.jpg|Sitting at the bar. Tend3.jpg|Penny bracing herself to continue her conversation with Sheldon. Tend2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Tend1.jpg|Picking out a cocktail. Gamma1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Date5.png|Penny driving Sheldon to his date with Amy. Ex6.jpg|Sheldon has scripted Penny's courtroom testimony. Ex2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Den23.png|Get out. Den18.png|Here's how you let something go. Den16.png|You're folding those all wrong Z5.jpg|Penny chauffeuring Sheldon. Loom2.jpg|Sheldon shopping with Penny. NUX5.jpg|You sold yourself out like a common streetwalker. Pan7.jpg|Penny comforting an exiled Sheldon. Pan4.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gag6.jpg|Making laundry night tough on Sheldon. Gag5.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. NP5.jpg|Sheldon and Penny hanging together both missing Leonard. NP4.jpg|Sheldon had a nightmare. NP3.jpg|Penny wondering if Leonard is missing her. NP2.jpg|Sheldon and Penny hanging out together. NP12.jpg|Sheldon returning from the grocery with Penny. NP10.jpg|Sheldon returning from the grocery. Step17.jpg|Watching Leonard trying to explain things to Stephanie. Step15.jpg|Sheldon using his computer when he can't speak. NP1.png|Sheldon and Penny hanging together while Leonard is at sea. Top3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Preimier one.jpg|Tell me a secret, Sheldon. Hug.png|Penny and Sheldon both miss Leonard. Get2.jpg|Try and not be a sexual rival to Dr. Stephanie. Get1.jpg|I could always think of you. Ein3.jpg|You don't work here, Sheldon. Alt2.jpg|Sheldon likes this suit. Search9.jpg|Penny brought a consoling cheesecake. FI43.png|Be safe. Call us. Search7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Bit6.jpg|Penny sitting down to have dinner with Sheldon. Cof5.jpg|Sheldon with his North Pole goatee. Cof1.jpg|Penny comforting Sheldon. Alt1.jpg|Penny loves Sheldon's suit. Step53.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Coll5.jpg|Penny passes germs to Sheldon. Gor7.jpg|Penny showing her chewed food. Myth4.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Mini4.jpg|Penny wants advice and is learning about trains. Mini12.jpg|Penny seeking advice from Sheldon. Myth3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gamma10.jpg|Getting their mail. Fest12.jpg|Just like an old married couple. Scav1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny searching for clues in the geology lab. Fest11.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Pole8.png|Penny soothing Sheldon. Zombie10.jpg|Can people fall in love after taking a test? Poloe9.png|Penny soothing Sheldon. Zaz7.png|Laundry room discussions. Zaz3.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon. ZAm18.png|Penny did tell his friends when his birthday was. Zam17.png|Ahhhhhh! Zam15.png|Thank you for walking me to my door. Zam14.png|Sheldon taking the intimacy test with Penny. Zam9.png|Sheldon talking intimacy with Penny. Step14.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to Stephanie. Step34.png|Try and control your hormones. Step21.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Fin9.jpg|Shopping for Leonard's going away party. TO5.png|I think that Amy is right. TO1.png|Hello?? Step41.jpg|Tempting Penny with home-made bread. A44.jpg|Penny high on pain killers. Fest10.jpg|Sheldon visiting Penny. Run7.jpg|Penny reacting to Sheldon. Guit5.jpg|Sheldon wants to know where they get the half sandwich. Hoft14.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Gamma1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny getting their mail. Had3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny share a cold. Wat10.png|Please don't be a sexual rival to Dr. Stephanie. Hoft13.jpg|Robotic vehicles approaching Penny. Hoft11.jpg|Talking on the way up the stairs. Scav9.jpg|Penny making a point with Sheldon. Step39.jpg|Getting their mail. Hof6.jpg|Shenny. Sheldon and Penny in the laundry room.jpg|Penny inspects Howard's underwear. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Penny at a jewelry store as he looks at an item. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny shopping with Leonard. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon, Penny and bongos.jpg|Penny complaining about Sheldon's nighttime bongo playing. Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Lert10.jpg|You tell Leonard the truth. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Spaghetti and Penny! PPP8.jpg|With great power... Xz2.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Loben1.png|I remember symposium. Hoft9.jpg|Mailbox mates. Hoft7.jpg|Talking with Penny. Rip7.jpg|You're folding all wrong. Rip4.jpg|Amy did what!? Ram5.jpg|You have to help me get rid of Ramona. Add6.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online game. Add5.jpg|Sheldon trying to find a man for Penny online. Add3.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon about his online gaming. Ram3.jpg|You have to help me get rid of Ramona. Fine2.jpg|Penny hiding from the landlord. Inde6.jpg|Why are you ignoring your sister? Fine1.jpg|Penny is borrowing money from Sheldon. Penny12.jpg|Penny wrapped up in his shower curtain. Vegnew4.jpg|Sheldon explaining the tale of the Tall Man from Cornwall. Vegnew3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Hoft5.jpg|Walking up the stairs. Add2.jpg|Move your legs! Fetch3.jpg|Penny trying to comfort a disgraced Sheldon. Ham4.jpg|Sheldon Needs "tie on door" explained. Ham3.jpg|Sheldon seeking advice from Penny. Ham2.jpg|Sheldon checking with Penny while Leslie and Sheldon have sex. Loben11.jpg|Penny understands the intervention for Sheldon' cousin. Loben10.jpg|Penny heading to her "Rent" performance. Loben8.jpg|Talking to Penny very early. Loben7.jpg|At Penny's door. BigBran9.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Penny. BigBran8.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Penny. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in hallway. PPP2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Penny. Veg2.jpg|Thank you for letting me stay here. Car4.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Nutzy2.jpg|Sheldon, you don't work here. Badfish.jpg|Sheldon with Penny in laundry room. Mono3.jpg|Leonard. When were you going to tell me that you were leaving? Duc1.jpg|Penny is medicated and acting very silly. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Soft48.png|Cow catcher lecture. Soft43.png|Sheldon reacting to Penny doing his knock. Soft42.png|Penny enjoying doing Sheldon's knock. Soft41.png|How nice. Come in. Soft40.png|Are you going to help me out? Soft35.png|Seeking advice from Sheldon. Soft34.png|Penny is getting a lecture on the cow catcher. Soft33.png|Whose the wiser person? Soft32.png|Seeking advice from Sheldon. Soft31.png|Penny accepting a compliment on her impression of Leonard. Nutzy7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Scav14.jpg|Team Sheldon-Penny working on their puzzle clue for the scavenger hunt. Hooker4.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Topo4.jpg|Penny is heading out on a date. Z3.jpg|Sheldon has "Star Wars" sheets that he wants to return. Z2.jpg|Penny staring at Sheldon. Z1.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Dis8.jpg|Having a spaghetti dinner with Penny. Dis1.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Urn10.png|Oh, there's an earthquake! Urn11.png|Waiting for Leonard's operation to be completed. Topo3.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Lucy24.jpg|Talking to Penny about the play she is in. Tend9.jpg|Sitting at the Cheesecake Factory bar. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for Amy. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Sheldon drinking Long Island ice teas. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Duc6.jpg|At then emergency room. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon complements Penny about her acting. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Code1.jpg|Sheldon in self-exile from his home. Jp9.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. PPP1.jpg|Penny messing up laundry night. Nix6.jpg|Sheldon trying to fine his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Nutzy3.jpg|Choosing a birthday present for Leonard. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc8.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Fact12.jpg|Penny confiding in Sheldon. Sheldon's koala face.jpg|Sheldon's koala face. Eat5.jpg|Does your born again Christian mother want a test-tube grandchild born out of wedlock? Duc2.jpg|Sheldon finds Penny in the bathtub with a dislocated shoulder. 2-07.jpg|Penny and Shelbot! Nov2.png|Sheldon wants to pretend to be aliens at the party. Rip7.jpg|You're folding all wrong. Wd13.png|Penny is upset. Wd12.png|Making Penny a hot beverage. Wd11.png|Penny is upset about Leonard. Wd9.png|Sheldon is mad and takes back his hot beverage. Wd8.png|Make sure you slam the door, I'm mad. Thursday_is_Amys_birthday.jpg|You know that Thursday is Amy's birthday. Yea.jpg|Two friends. Bu57 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to a naked Penny. 209.jpg|Birthday hug. 208.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon deal. BA45.png|Kripke wants in. BA44.png|Everyone knows your weird. BA84.png|Birthday hug. BA85.png|Come and give me a hug. Rt6.png|You wrote that? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -4.jpg|Sheldon can smell the woods too. Fer2.jpg|Dinner together. LS16.jpg|Leonard identifying their fact cards. LS11.jpg|Penny teaching Sheldon facts about celebrities. fl1.png|Helium. fl2.png|Pi. fl5.png|Sheldon was right! fl8.png|Leonard's turn. fl9.png|Sure, I can go with you. 10.04 tce-5.jpg|Penny advising Sheldon about cohabitation. 10.05 thtc-10.jpg|Saving Shamy. 10.05 thtc-11.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 10.05 thtc-12.jpg|Ice cream and advice. tub18.png|Driving Sheldon around to cool off. tub19.png|Driving Sheldon around. tub20.png|Talking about their partners. tub34.png|Driving Sheldon around. tub44.png|How about that one? tub45.png|Relationship advice. tub46.png|What's really wrong? tub47.png|That I must have hurt watching me look for other women without ever considering you. V23.png|Wait, uh…you saw her apartment? CL43.png|Sheldon you crossed the line. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Cast Category:Relationships Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Shenny Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery